Released Once More
by Shi-Tenshi86
Summary: The gang are on another adventure and nobody knows where it will lead. Pasts' will be brought to light and everyone is in for a shock. Written by my friend Ryuu-chan!
1. A New Enemy

Koenma: Botan? (poping up on a communicator)  
  
Botan: Yes sir? (answering him with a surprised voice)  
  
Koenma: Get Yusuke and the others. Tell them to meet me in Makai.  
  
Botan: Right away sir. (Turning off the communicator. She started to look for them. She found Yusuke with Kuwabara and Kurama)  
  
Yusuke: What's up Botan? (looking at her)  
  
Botan: Koenma wants to see you immediatly! (everyone looked at her)  
  
Yusuke: What for?  
  
Botan: He didn't tell me, but by the sound of it, it's not good.  
  
Kuwabara: Where do we meet him?  
  
Botan: You have to meet him in Makai. Follow me. (they started to go to Makai. When they got there they saw Hiei and Koenma waiting for them)  
  
Yusuke: What's the matter? (looking at Koenma)  
  
Koenma: I have another mission that all of you are going to have to do. Long ago there was a demon revolution. During this revolution there was an extremely powerful demon.  
  
Kuwabara: Exactally. . how. . powerful?  
  
Koenma: I heard this demon was stronger than most of the demons you have fouoght put together.  
  
Yusuke: Which demon? (looking at Koenma with a some what scared look on his face)  
  
Koenma: IU'm not sure. Nobody knows what the exact power is. (looking at Yusuke)  
  
Hiei: It's not recorded? (finally speaking)  
  
Koenma: No. Back then nobody wanted to find out how strong this demon was. The ones that knew died a second after finding out, and nobody was brave enough to go fight. (looking at all of them)  
  
Yusuke: So, where is this demon now?  
  
Koenma: That is why I called you here. This demon was frozen in a rock in one of these caves. (pulling out a map and showing them where the caves are) I need you to go there and find the cave that holds the demon, before these men do. (showing them photographs of the 2 men)  
  
Kuwabara: What can they do? (looking at the pics)  
  
Koenma: One of them studied the older language and we just got information that the other one found the Black Arts Book. . .  
  
Yusuke: SO?  
  
Koenma: Which has the spell to undo the one around the demon, in which will set the demon free! It would be the end of the world, both human and demon, as we know it! So you must go now and find the demon.  
  
Yusuke: How do we find this demon?  
  
Hiei: That is where Kurama and I come in. We both know the older language and in thoes caves are stories. One of them tells about this demon.  
  
Kuwabara: So we are going to go through each cave separatley?! Koenma, can't you give us a more specific location?!  
  
Hiei: Stupid. With you, it will just slow us down. Why did you want him here? (looking at Koenma)  
  
Koenma: He can help, by using his spirt awarness to try to pinpoint the spot in the cave where the demon is frozen. (Kuwabara looked at Hiei and in a smart mouth voice)  
  
Kuwabara: Ha, Ha shrimp, I am good for something. (Hiei ran up to Kuwabara)  
  
Hiei: Your good for a punching bag. (Kuwabara jumped back a little then put his fists up)  
  
Kurama: You two, we have more important things to do then start a quarrel with one another. (Kuwabara looked at Kurama with a questioning look on his face)  
  
Kuwabara: Start a what? (while Hiei was walking away from him)  
  
Hiei: A fight you idiot. (Kuwabara was just about to go after Hiei but Yusuke stoped him)  
  
Yusuke: Kurama's right, we have more important things to do. (looked at Koenma) Koenma, do you have something to get us there or are we going to walk?  
  
Koenma: We can get you about 20 feet from the mountain. Then you have to walk the rest of the way.  
  
Yusuke: Ok. (so they started towards a plane that Koenma had. They got in the plane and it took off. Koenma gave them the map)  
  
Koenma: Botan, do you still have the demon locator watch?  
  
Botan: Yes, but why do you want to know?  
  
Koenma: So whiles you are helping them you can detect where the two demon men are. (a voice over the intercom came up)  
  
Voice: Koenma, sir, we are closing in on where we can land. (everybody sat down. The plane began to land. When it landed, everyone got out)  
  
Koenma: Everybody remember you need to find this demon as soon as possible. (Yusuke and everyone started to go towards the caves. They here the plane take off. First they walked into some woods, then they reached the mountain. They stoped and pulled out the map that Botan had)  
  
Botan: The cave is up there. (Pointing to a group of caves)  
  
Yusuke: Botan, are the demon men close?  
  
Botan: (looking at her watch) No. The watch is not moving.  
  
Yusuke: Good. Then we don't have to rush to find the demon much. (they started climbing. Then they got to the ledge where the caves were close to) Hiei and I will go this way (pointing left). Kurama, you and Kuwabara can go that way (pointing right).  
  
Kurama: Right. We better get started so that we can make sure the demon does not get freed.  
  
Botan: What do I do? (looking at Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: You will stay here and watch for the men and call us if they are near. (Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all split up and started to look for the cave. After a while Botan's demon locator started to point south. She stands up and sees the demon men coming towards the mountain)  
  
Botan: Yusuke, the demon men are coming! (Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all start coming towards where Botan is. When they get there the demon men were pushing Botan away and walking towards the cave right inm front of them)  
  
Yusuke: Stop right there! (pointing at them. The men stop and turn around. Yusuke and everyone were surprised when they looked directly into the demon men's eyes)  
  
Kuwabara: Th. . . their eyes. They are ye. . . yellow!  
  
Man 1: Foolish kids. You really think you can stop us. Ha ha ha. I don't think that you will ever be able to stop us.  
  
Kurama: Their is something wrong about them. It's like someone is possesing their minds.  
  
Man 2: This is the cave. (over by the opening og the cave, examining the outside) This is the cave that we have been looking for.  
  
Yusuke: What! The cave has been right here the whole time!? We must stop them. (the men start to walk into the cave. Yusuke and the others start going towards them to stop them. They heard one of the men chant a spell which in turn made an invisible shield around the front of the cave. Yusuke and everyone stoped) WHAT!? HOW!? (the men go inside and start to chant a spell. Yusuke and the others try to get in but it was no use) DAMN! We can't get in!  
  
Kuwabara: This is not good.  
  
Hiei: No, you think? Idiot.  
  
Kurama: Stop it, Hiei. You don't want to start a fight. We have enough on our minds right now. (then the men stoped chanting and there was an explosion of light. Then the shield went down and the two men's bodies came flying out with blood and open wounds. The bodies landed right in front of the gang)  
  
Kuwabara: Are they still alive? (Kurama bends down to check)  
  
Kurama: No. They are dead. (all of them heard someone come out of the cave. They all gazed at what they saw)  
  
Demon: HA, HA, HA!  
  
Kuwabara: Your. . . a girl.  
  
Demon: I know that. (looking at him. She starts to walk towards them. Yusuke yelled)  
  
Yusuke: Stop right there demon! (she stops and looks at them)  
  
Demon: I have a name.  
  
Yusuke: Then what is it?  
  
Demon: Everyone calls me Dark Dragon, but my name is Rohn.  
  
Kurama: What type of demon are you exactly?  
  
Rohn: I am an ice dragon.  
  
Hiei: I was told they were all destroyed hundreds of years ago. (everyone looked at him. Then they turned and faced Rohn)  
  
Rohn: It is true but everyone thinks that all of them were destroyed, but they don't know who destroyed them. But I know. (they all looked at her intriged) I was there. In fact I fought. Do you want to know who destroyed them? (they looked at her even more interested at what she was saying) Ah, so you do want to know. Then I will tell you. I killed them. Ha, ha , ha. (they all looked at her a littler scared)  
  
Kurama: But how and why?! They were strong and you grew up with them. (she looked at them with a mad look on her face.  
  
Rohn: I didn't grow up with them. I was "created" to destroy! I never had a life other then destruction!  
  
Yusuke: Created?! (all of them looked at her with a confused look on their faces)  
  
Rohn: Yes, created. They picked the two demons suitable to create a baby to destroy! 


	2. Shocks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Sorry forgot it in the first chapter!  
  
Kurama: So, you are telling us that you were created for one reason and that your parents were picked to have a baby. Why did they do such a thing? (They all looked at Rohn, who had a mad look on her face.)  
  
Rohn: Well, to shorten the story they wanted to create a perfect fighting machine that they could control, but it didn't work now did it? All they really did was create me, which in turn I will eventually destroy everything! HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Then they saw a bright light and then Rohn turned into a ice dragon. Then telepathically she said.)  
  
Dragon Rohn: Good bye. I have more important matters to attend to. (She then flew up and flew off.)  
  
Yusuke: SHIT!! How are we going to stop her now?! (Then they were trying to follow her. Hiei was keeping up with her but she went even faster then him. So he fell far behind and he stopped and waited for the others. Rohn now spotted a little town so she stopped and landed in the woods. There she changed back to her other form that was half-human half-dragon. She walked into the town and people greeted her. Then she started to power up and all of a sudden a light engulfed the town. The town was destroyed and so were the people, the only one left was Rohn. Now we go back to where Hiei is, now everyone is there. They all felt and saw the energy blast that Rohn did. They all stood there in amazement at first. Then finally someone said something.)  
  
Kuwabara: Did she. . . just do. . . what I think she did?!  
  
Yusuke: We better find a way to stop her and fast!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, do you know what town that was she just destroyed?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Koenma: That. . . (everyone except for Hiei jumped a little and all of them turned around), like I was saying, that town was called Kurai. It was a small town but she will get to a big city soon and from now till then, she will kill everyone that opposes her and sooner or later she will destroy the ones that join her quest. We must stop her very soon or we will be destroyed also.  
  
Kurama: Koenma, do you have any idea as to where she might go next? If you do then maybe we can get there first and stop her.  
  
Koenma: Well, judging from what I think, she might go to the town to the right of here. About ten miles.  
  
Yusuke: Then letrs get going before any more innocent people die.  
  
Koenma: The plane is this way. (They all followed him to the plane. The plane took off and got to the town. It landed a little into the woods. The gang got out and waited in the woods for Rohn to show up. Now we are back at the town that Rohn had destroyed. We see Rohn standing in the middle of the crater that once was the town.)  
  
Rohn: They will most likely be waiting for me at another town. But which town? (She sat down indian style on a rock, trying to decide what town they are waiting for her at.) The closest town is Balen. They are probably waiting for me there. (She got up and turned into her dragon form.)  
  
Dragon Rohn: I guess I shouldn't dissapoint them. (She flew up and flew towards the town. She landed in the woods about one mile from Yusuke and the gang. She turned into her human form and started to walk towards the town. The gang felt that something was just about to happen. Then out of no where Rohn attacked. The gang were blown in different directions. They all stood up.)  
  
Yusuke: Rohn!! You will pay for killing these innocent demons! (The gang got ready to fight. Kurama called upon his rose whip, Hiei got out his katana, Kuwabara energized his spirit sword, and Yusuke got ready to use his spirit wave that Genkai taught him. Koenma and Botan just stood out of the way.)  
  
Rohn: So, you really think you can defeat me?! HA HA HA HA HA!! Well, with your pathetic energies combined you still don't even amount to mine. So, I will make a deal with you all. I will let you train for one year and I won't destroy a town. Then in one year you can come find me and then we will fight. So, I will tell you where to find me in one year. Good bye and good luck. (Rohn turned back into her dragon form and flew off, the gang just stood there. Then they all got back into the plane and went to Koenma's castle. They got there and went inside.)  
  
Kuwabara: Are we going to train or not?!  
  
Kurama: Yes, we should definatly train.  
  
Hiei: Why?! Kurama, you and I could most likely kill her ourselves.  
  
Kurama: I don't believe that we can defeat her, I believe that even with all our powers combined we still can't defeat her.  
  
Yusuke: I agree with Kurama that we should train. When we felt the energy blast that she used to destroy the town I believe that she didn't even use one fourth of her total energy. (Everyone looked at him.)  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I agree with Hiei. I don't think we need to train.  
  
Hiei: I didn't say that you don't need to train. Weakling. (Kuwabara was going to go after Hiei when Yusuke stoped him.)  
  
Yusuke: Koenma, what do you think we should do? (Everyone turned around and faced Koenma.)  
  
Koenma: I believe that you should train. You might not have to use all your energy but at least it will make you stronger.  
  
Yusuke: Then I guess we should go back to the human world and tell our families that we have to leave for one year so they won't get worried about us.  
  
Koenma: Yes, you go do that Hiei, Botan and I will meet you at the field in one week. (The gang left to go to the human world. When they got there they split up. Yusuke went one way, Kuwabara went another way, and both Kurama and Hiei went the other way. Hiei was going to stay at Kurama's house for the week. Now we go back to Makai. We are in the ice world, not where Yukina lives, but on the other side by a bunch of mountains called the Death Snow Mountains. They were named that during the demon revolution when who ever went up there would be killed by Rohn. We see Rohn fly up to the top of the tallest peak and land. She went into a cave and changed back to her human form. She explored the cave and found a lot of artifacts.)  
  
Rohn: HA HA HA! It is still the same way I left it. I guess nobody dared to come up here after the Revolution, even after I was frozen. I wonder if any of those people who had frozen me in that rock are still alive. If they are then I feel sorry for they won't be in one year after I kill those pesky kids. (Rohn explores some more till she gets to the ancient dragon town. She went into the castle and into a bed room. In there she found a bed, she turned back into her dragon form, went on the bed and fell asleep. Now we find Yusuke training by himself, then Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara come into the clearing that Yusuke was training at in the Makai. Yusuke stoped and all of them started talking. Now we skip ahead for a year. Rohn in her dragon form comes into the clearing and telepathically says.)  
  
Dragon Rohn: We shall fight by the Death Snow Mountains. I will meet you there when you get there. (She flys off. Hiei had this weird look on his face.)  
  
Kuwabara: What is the matter with you? (Saying it to Hiei, then it hit Kurama where the mountains are.)  
  
Kurama: Those mountains are in the ice world! (Kuwabara got it now and he got nervous about Yukina.)  
  
Yusuke: We better get going and fast so nothing happens to Yukina! (The gang started to go to the ice world. They were about half way there when they had to rest for the night. In the ice world, Yukina wanted to see why they never let her see the mountains. So she got to the mountians. Rohn spoted her. She went down there. Yukina was surprised to see a demon such as Rohn. Rohn smelled the air and she smelled the scent of human. She studied the smell and remembered that it smelled like Kuwabara. Rohn grabed Yukina at the same time that the gang got there.)  
  
Kuwabara: Put her down NOW!!  
  
Rohn: So, this is a friend of yours?! I thought that all of the ice aparistions had died long ago. (Rohn snifed the air again and was studing the smell.)  
  
Kuwabara: Yes, they did but Yukina survived. She is the only one left.  
  
Rohn: No, she is not the only one, I smell another around here. (She let Yukina go. Yukina went by the gang. Hiei, without anyone looking, got a nervous look on his face. Rohn snifed the air again. She looked around and was trying to disifer the mixture of two different energies.) This one has two different types of energies. Ah ha, I know who this is, its the forbidden child, the boy that should have never been born. His mother was an ice aparition and his father was a fire demon. (She looked at Hiei and pointed at him.) You, you are the forbidden child. You are half fire and half ice demon. (Everyone looked at Hiei, the only ones that were surprised were Kuwabara and Yukina.)  
  
Yukina: Y. . . y. . . your my brother?! I knew there was something about you, like I knew you from somewhere. 


End file.
